I've Always Loved You
by SoulEaterSushiBomb
Summary: EnglandxOC oneshot requested by zeroxriku. After being taken in by England all those years ago, Kika Goodwill's love for the gentleman has grown to the point where it's driving her mad on the inside...but one stormy night changes everything for the two.


**A/N: I need to start adding disclaimers….I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

People that never get noticed are miserable right? Well for Kika Goodwill the answer was yes and no. Sure sometimes being an unnoticed person made her feel lonely and hurt but part of her actually found peace in her solitude. Solitude meant that nobody could hurt her or bother the hell out of her. She was a pretty quiet person so being social wasn't in her nature; perhaps the lack of attention she received was a good thing.

Solitude or not, that definitely didn't mean that Kika didn't have any friends; far from it. Though it took her a while to get used to having trusting relationships, she definitely enjoyed the ones she had now. Though it didn't always show, she cared very much for her friends. America, Canada, Germany, Italy, Romano, and China….those were the ones who she was closest to. She didn't know what she'd do without the lot of them now. It was sort of a makeshift group of friends now that she thought about it; the personalities ranged from her gothic style to America's hyperactivity…

She didn't get along with everyone though. Despite her rather easy going personality, there were definitely those people she could NOT stand. Prussia, France, and Russia; she couldn't stand those three. Prussia was an arrogant bastard; she still couldn't quite figure out how an asshole like him was related to her best friend Germany. She didn't feel quite as bad about hating France because a whole lot of people hated him; she figured if he lightened up on being such a manwhore that things would work out for him better socially….nah, she probably wouldn't like him even after that. Then Russia…well he just rubbed her the wrong way; she couldn't quite explain it; all she knew was that she couldn't be around him for more than two seconds without feeling either extremely uncomfortable or annoyed.

All social dysfunctions aside, she really had England to thank for even being able to meet all of these people. She was Antarctica; yes…even the name evoked a sense of loneliness, emptiness, and abandonment. Lonely she was, until that fateful day when she was found by him; Arthur Kirkland. He had been sailing around that day and she honestly hadn't expected him to notice her, let alone take her along with him. She had been pretty nervous about the whole experience at first. Being alone for so long, as painful as it had been, was what she had been used to. Suddenly, she had been yanked from her old life and tossed into her new one with England. She wasn't complaining though; in fact, inwardly, her heart was thrilled that she now had someone to be with.

She hadn't known until that day how empty her life had been prior to knowing him. Companionship; that was what her heart had been lacking for all of those years….

After she was taken in by England, she latched onto him rather quickly; she never wanted to seem ungrateful for his compassion toward her, so she followed him. She stayed by his side always. The whole experience with the Revolutionary War had probably been the worst spot in their relationship. She had to keep herself from getting in between England and America. Truthfully, she hadn't wanted Arthur to go to war; she had even tried to convince him to just let America have his freedom. But no; he had insisted upon pursuing the war with America, and so as disappointing as it was to her, she supported him; she would always support England…England….ugh…

_Why the hell is this bothering me so much now? Sure I always liked him but now he's just on my mind all the time…I hate this… _Kika thought.

"Kika, Kika, Kika…you're doing the whole deep into thought thing again." Emma said smiling, shaking her head and setting down some chocolate chip cookies in front of Kika.

"Yeah yeah…you know, you could stand to think a little more Emma." Kika groaned, swiping a cookie from the plate.

Emma laughed. "Yeah I know! I'm impulsive ok!"

"Your boyfriend doesn't really have much of a brain either does he?" Kika said dully.

"Hey hey! He's your friend too!" Emma said putting her hands on her hips.

Before Kika could respond, a whimper was heard from the doorway. "Emma….that scary music is really loud ve…" Italy whined.

"Oh come on silly. If you don't like it then head out ok? If you go outside for a while, I'll give you lots of kisses later." Emma said winking at the charming Italian.

Italy immediately gained the enthusiasm to take off outside.

"Sorry about him, girl; Feli is kind of a wuss sometimes." Emma giggled, rubbing the back of her head. "But he cares about ya!"

"Yeah well I can't blame him…I can be kinda scary sometimes." Kika sighed, running a hand through her shoulder length brownish-red hair.

Kika set her romance novel aside to take a look at herself and sighed. She observed her attire; she definitely was WAY different from her best friend Emma. She had on a simple tank-sleeved, black, floor-length dress. Then her gaze drifted down to her black boots and she closed her hazel orbs.

She really wasn't anything special….she didn't have much for a chest and her frame wasn't all that curvy…her clothes didn't scream anything vibrant or special. Ugh….damn.

"I'm your best friend girlie; I wish you'd start telling me about the stuff that's going on in that thick head of yours." Emma said to Kika cutely.

"Yeah, I know; sorry." Kika sighed.

She wanted to tell Emma what was going on, but she just didn't like telling people what was bothering her very much. Ugh…she was twenty years old; when was she going to get out of this habit?

"It won't kill you to tell Arthur; you know?" Emma beamed.

"What?" Kika asked gaping.

"Even though I wish you'd tell me what was on your mind, I can still tell what's bugging you." Emma said winking.

"Emma, you know—" Kika began but froze in midsentence when she heard a small rumbling sound outside. "Is it…going to storm today?"

"Eh? Oh yeah, it looks like it huh. You gonna head home then?" Emma asked.

"Yeah I think so…" Kika sighed.

"Well take the cookies with you, hottie." Emma said, pushing the tray into her friend's chest.

"I'm not a 'hottie'…" Kika grumbled. "But thanks…see you, Emma…" she finished, walking out the door.

_Please tell him, Kika…_ Emma thought.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Stepping through the front door, Kika quickly noticed a note that was taped up on the wall.

_Kika, _

_Had to meet with America today. Be back later; don't wait up. _

_, Arthur_

Great…she had really been hoping that when she got back home, she wouldn't be all alone. Sure there was sometimes peace in solitude…but overall, it was something that Kika hated. Oh well, perhaps seeing the subject of her thoughts wasn't the best thing for her right now. She had always cared for England from the time they first met. Honestly, though she really trusted all of her other friends, it seemed like Arthur was the one who knew the real her the very most….yes….except for one thing. He had no idea how much she loved him. That long hair she had when the first met….she cut it all off because she found it easier to follow him that way. And England…of course he had no idea it was all for him, so he actually didn't like it at first, but it wasn't long afterward that he was fine with it.

She looked down and found herself playing with her dress in her fists; ah this wasn't new. When she got nervous thinking about or being around England, she would always play with her dress. It was like a sort of immediate stress reliever and something to distract her from the tension she felt.

Her eyes widened when she thought she heard a faint rumble from outside. Oh she HATED thunderstorms….and she definitely didn't want to be home alone during one. Then she got it; dancing and singing. That's what she would do. It always made her feel better whenever she was tense or nervous, and aside from that, it was just something she loved to do. So without much more thought, she headed to her room, removed her boots and began to dance.

Kika didn't think she was much to look at, but if someone were to look at her now….she had no idea how lovely she looked. She looked so beautiful, delicately spinning around the room and humming to herself. She smiled sadly when she held a hand above her head and spun around, allowing her black dress to splay out like a black fan around her small frame. That hand above her head; sometimes she would imagine that Arthur was holding it and dancing with her at moments like this…

She extended both arms and leaned backward as if she were resting against a partner…the partner that wasn't there. However, Kika had no idea how nearby that desired partner actually was.

In the midst of her singing and dancing, she hadn't heard Arthur return home. She hadn't heard him approach her room…and she hadn't noticed his fixed gaze on her dance. His green eyes drank in every elegant sway of her tiny body, while his ears savored every perfect note projected from her throat. He leaned against the door frame and smiled affectionately at her.

Arthur shook his head a bit. She had no idea just how much he actually loved her….he had from the very beginning. She was unusual; that was for certain; but he adored her nonetheless. Nobody knew about his affections….ugh…except for that damn America, who teased him about it to no end. Actually, that was the very reason he had left America's early; because the gitt wouldn't stop talking about how he needed to confess to Kika. Stupid wanker…it wasn't as if he didn't want to confess to Kika, it was just that he didn't know how necessarily….

CRAAAACK!

"Ah!" Kika cried, tripping in midstride and falling to the ground with a yelp. She groaned and held her ankle…damn it; it was twisted for sure. Stupid thunder.

"Kika!" England called, rushing in and kneeling next to her.

"Arthur…nnn…hey, when did you get home?" she asked, still holding her throbbing ankle.

"Uhhh…." Arthur began with a tint of pink to his cheeks. "Well…your ankle; we should get you somewhere else to lie down." He said choosing to avoid the topic on when he had gotten home; he wasn't about to tell her how he had been watching her dance for the past ten minutes.

He leaned down to try and scoop her up, but Kika pushed him away and tried to stand on her own. She instantly failed of course and fell against his chest; her face lit up. She was so close to him…she could hear his darling heart beating….

"Sorry." Kika said finally.

Arthur simply cleared his throat with rosy cheeks and lifted her up. "Do you want some ice for it?" he asked.

"No, I'm good without it." Kika answered quietly.

The rest of the walk to Kika's bedroom was silent and remained that way even after England rested her down on her bed.

"It's actually getting late; perhaps it will help if you get some rest." England said with a blush still noticeable on his cheeks. How could he not blush? He had just tucked the girl he loved into bed.

As he made his way out though, an especially loud clap of thunder resonated through the house, making Kika cry out in fright.

"Arthur!" she called without even really thinking.

She put a hand over her mouth in embarrassment after she realized how desperate she sounded. It didn't stop tears of fright from seeping out of her hazel eyes though.

"Kika…" he said softly, sitting down on the bed next to her.

Oh great…what the hell was she supposed to say now? This was beyond awkward….

"Would you like me to stay?" England said, causing Kika to blink a few times and look up.

England was looking away but the red on his cheeks could still be seen from where Kika was sitting. "Huh?" she asked.

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" he repeated, making himself a bit clearer while adding more red to his cheeks.

"Look…you don't have to." Kika said.

Sure she wanted him to stay for more reasons than one but at the same time…she had been thinking about how in love with him she was lately and this would just make her chest ache with anxiety.

"I know I don't have to but I want to. You're scared aren't you?" he said, gazing into her hazel eyes with his emerald ones.

She smiled finally; if anyone could make Kika smile, it was Arthur. "Will flying mint bunny be staying here too?" she asked, making England blush and look away. "Oh relax Arthur…" Kika said shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna change into my pajamas, so get outta here."

England smirked at her and headed to his room to change as well. When he returned, he gulped…hard. Kika was supporting herself on her nightstand about to lie down…now in a black silken nightdress that only came to her mid-thigh.

Kika could feel England's eyes on her. It didn't make her feel too comfortable but it didn't bother her either. She had been with England for so long that she wasn't too shy around him…but still…

Things remained a bit awkward as the two now lay next to each other in bed.

"Arthur…thanks." Kika said softly.

No answer…that worried Kika. He was shifting about and his breaths weren't shallow and sleepy so he was obviously awake….had he not heard her? Why wasn't he responding?

"Um…Arthur?" she asked nervously.

"Kika….what do you think of me?" England asked out of the blue.

…?

"Um…what?" she asked blinking a few times.

"I asked you….what do you think of me?" he repeated, turning on his side to face her.

Much to Kika's chagrin, her face turned red and she flipped over so she wouldn't have to face him.

"What's with that all of the sudden? You already know what I think of you. I think you're a great person." Kika said, trying to sound as natural about it as possible.

Arthur sighed. "That's not really what I meant."

There was a long pause….

"Kika, look at me for a moment won't you?" England said coolly, in that accent that Kika adored so greatly.

Finally believing the awkwardness to be over, Kika turned to face England…totally unprepared for what came next. Only moments after she turned to him, he cupped her cheek and pulled their faces together as he kissed her quickly. Kika's entire body froze as her eyes went wide. England was kissing her. Arthur Kirkland was kissing her. The man she LOVED was kissing her! Just as she was about to respond to the kiss however, England pulled away.

"I'm sorry Kika; that wasn't fair." Arthur said sadly.

"You're right it wasn't." Kika said. "I didn't get a chance to kiss back." She said shooting him a smile.

Before he could respond, their lips were pressed together once again, but this time both parties participated. The kiss was gentle and sweet yet full of love power. Years and years of hidden feelings finally poured out into this one kiss….

Finally, Kika was the one to break the kiss. There was a silence….

"Arthur…wait a minute…why…why did you kiss me in the first place?" Kika asked.

She assumed the reason was because he had feelings for her but…she needed to be sure what this was all about. If this was a dare from America she was seriously going to kick his burger-gorging ass later.

"Because I'm in love with you." He answered staring into her eyes deeply with a serious expression.

She could see it in his eyes and feel it in her heart…he meant it. She finally began to cry a bit. She never thought that her feelings would be returned. "I love you too…I always have."

England smiled and pulled the hazel-eyed girl close to him. It was peaceful until…damn it! England cursed himself as he felt a familiar stir below his belt. Fuck! He had accidentally pressed himself up against her too closely and now…damn! He had to get away before she noticed that—

"Wanker." She said bluntly but with a humored tone to it, now that she felt his erection against her leg.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, waving his hands in front of himself.

"Suuuure." Kika said flattening her eyes, yet still holding her smile.

"I mean it! I mean it's not like I would want to do that with you!" England blurted.

Wrong thing to say….

Kika's smile disappeared at England's last sentence. He would never want something like that with her?

"W-wait. I didn't mean that either!" England sputtered, realizing his second mistake.

"Look…I know I'm not much to look at so—"

"No! I definitely would!" he said cutting her off.

She sighed. "Yeah Arthur…I'm sure my flat chest is a total turn on for you." She said dully.

"It's not flat…and yes it does turn me on." He said.

Kika found herself shivering; his tone had changed. His accent had thickened and had a huskiness about it…

"Arth—" Kika was cut off by England's lips clamping against hers. Despite the power in it, she felt something more….love.

After relaxing for a moment, Kika returned his kiss and dared herself to snake a hand into his soft blonde hair, making him groan in response. Kika made a squeak of surprise when she felt Arthur's hand make its way up her nightdress to rest on her bare chest.

"It doesn't feel flat to me…" he breathed against her lips.

"A-Arthur…ah!" she cried as he flipped them so that he was on top.

The Englishman then swiftly pulled the nightdress over Kika's head.

"Arthur wait!" she cried, covering her body.

England's eyes widened; shit…he had gotten too eager…

"I'm so sorry, Kika. Truly…I wasn't trying to—"

"Tell me you love me." Kika said cutting England off.

He blinked at her a few times.

"Tell me that you'll always love me. I don't mean just now…I mean forever…and promise me that you'll never leave me alone…" she finished, closing her eyes.

She gasped when she felt England cup her cheek. "You shouldn't even have to ask…but just as well…Kika Goodwill, I promise you that I will love you forever and that I will never leave your side. I don't know what more I can say to make you understand that and believe me…"

"You don't have to say anymore….I love you." She said, finally kissing him with all the love that had been in her heart for years.

England groaned slightly and kissed her back. Now feeling fully comfortable, he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted him almost immediately. The two kissed furiously, the feelings sending them into a mode they didn't know they could go into.

England began to toy with Kika's breasts again; kneading them, massaging them with his fingertips, and rubbing circles over her tiny, erect nipples. Having had enough of their heated kissing, England peppered kisses down her jawline and neck before suckling on her collar bone.

"Ah…" Kika breathed at the feeling of Arthur's lips, tongue, and teeth teasing the soft flesh there.

"I love you…" he whispered against her skin before pulling away to examine her body. His eyes softened in admiration and affection. She was absolutely beautiful…

"Don't stare at me…it's embarrassing." Kika mumbled.

"How is it embarrassing when you're so lovely?" he asked, boldly dipping his head down to kiss the underside of both breasts.

"Ah!" she cried in surprise and pleasure when England finally took one of the small rosy buds into his mouth.

He swirled circles with his tongue around the hardened nipple, smiling against her breast as she moaned; shortly after he began to interchange different methods of teasing her breasts. He continually swirled his tongue, suckled, and nibbled on her nipple, all the while still kneading her other breast. When he felt that her right breast had gotten enough attention, he moved to her left one and proceeded to give it the same treatment.

Kika's brain was going fuzzy; she had honestly never felt like this before…god…this was the most amazing thing she had ever felt in her life. She let out a sudden giggle when he placed a small kiss on her navel.

"Ticklish my dear?" he teased.

"Shut up." She said rolling her eyes.

Choosing to obey her words, Arthur began to toy with the edge of her black lace thong, making her gasp.

"May I?" he asked, looking into her eyes. His tone was playful but she knew that he was fully serious.

"Yes…" she said finally.

Now having his love's consent, England deftly removed the flimsy material and tossed it aside. His eyes widened at the sight before him….

"Arthur, don't stare at it…" she said, glancing away from him.

"But you're so beautiful." He said, running a finger over the seam of her lower lips.

"A-Ah….." she sighed, finally closing her eyes in submission. This felt too good to pass up, even if she was a slight embarrassed.

Kika had no idea just how beautiful Arthur found her to be, and how lucky he considered himself. She wasn't the bustiest or curviest of women…but she was still so lovely. Her small breasts were just the right size for her body and they were so perfectly rounded and placed that it almost drove him mad. Her skin was silken and was practically glowing in the room's dim light. As he ran his hands over her nude body, he tried as hard as he could to memorize every little detail about his soon to be lover.

Finally he took his index finger and allowed it to dip beneath her hot folds to rub the slickened skin beneath.

"You're so perfect…." He breathed, before rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves.

She gasped and threw her head back in ecstasy; how could something so small feel so good? Kika had no idea but frankly didn't give a damn as all she wanted to do was enjoy her moment with England.

"O-oh….aaaahnnnnn…" she panted as the blonde rubbed her clit more roughly and quickly.

Damn…so much to do…as much as England was enjoying pleasuring his little lady like this, there was much more to do. He knew exactly what he was going to do next. He was going to—

"Arthur…stupid…" she muttered, before pushing him over so that she was on top.

"What?" he complained.

"Quit whining. You're fully clothed you know…and I'm completely naked. How about we balance it out?" she asked raising a brow.

England smirked as a way of giving her the go ahead. Taking his hint, Kika rather hastily removed his button-down white pajama shirt, followed shortly afterward by his white sleep pants. She gazed down at his body…wow.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

She ignored the comment in favor of simply observing him. His skin was smooth and toned….and he was fit without being buff…she loved it…he was gorgeous. Then her eyes drifted down to something that both turned her on and gave her anxiety at the same time. That tent in his boxers….the sight of it made things much more real in her mind.

Seeing that she was unsure of what to do next, England placed himself on top again.

"No Arthur…don't tease me again." Kika insisted.

"Are you sure? You seemed to like it quite a bit before." He said proudly.

"Whatever." She grumbled.

Her eyes widened however, when England's hands met the rim of his boxers. She couldn't believe this was really going to happen….

Finally, England pulled the remaining clothing from his body; Kika's eyes widened. How…how was this going to work? She was a virgin and he had to be…he had to be at least eight inches! England frowned at the anxiety she was exhibiting.

"If you're too frightened we can stop." He said; he wanted her to know for sure that he wasn't going to push her over the edge.

Kika shook her head. "I'm just a little nervous is all…"

Despite her nerves however, Kika still managed to extend a hand and brush her fingers over his erection, making it twitch a bit. Even from a small touch, she saw Arthur's face contort in pleasure. Deciding that he had done enough for her and that he deserved some attention as well, she grasped the entire girth of it in her hand and began to pump it.

England sucked in a deep breath between his teeth. "Kikaaaaa….aaaaaaaaaaaghnnn…" he groaned as her hand moved up and down his shaft faster and faster.

God it felt so good…the heat from the friction between her hand and his length was almost unbearable…and though he loved it, he also found it a problem.

"K-Kika….ah….stop…I d-don't want to yet!" he begged through his pants of pleasure.

Quickly understanding his point, Kika withdrew her hand to allow him to make the next move. Finally, Arthur made sure Kika was comfortable and placed himself over her. He readied himself at her soaking entrance and cupped her cheek.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked her, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

"Yes…but I guess the pain is a little scary." She admitted.

"I'll try and be as careful as I can. If it gets to be too much then tell me to stop." Arthur said gently. "I love you, Kika."

That was all she needed to hear as she reached up and cupped both of the handsome man's cheeks. "I love you too…" she whispered, before pressing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around him.

Kissing her back passionately, England proceeded as carefully as he could. She was even smaller than he had imagined her being, as he was finding it difficult just to fit the head of his erection inside her. After gaining some access within her though, he decided it better to push through as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry…" he breathed before stitching their lips together once more as he finally pushed all the way inside her, allowing their hips to meet.

Kika couldn't hide her pain when she cried out and buried her face into the crook of his neck. England could feel warm tears rolling down the skin of his neck.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, rubbing her sides. "I love you so much…"

With those last words, and Arthur's patience, Kika's pain dissolved, and in its place came something wonderful. Her entire body seemed to become enveloped in a warm glow and a fullness she had never felt before arose.

Finally, she looked at him with a smile and linked their lips together again. England smiled against her lips and took her hint. He started out slowly, pumping into her as gently as he could. However, Kika wouldn't have it, as soon her body began longing for more than it was receiving.

"More…" she breathed, which Arthur was more than happy to do. "Ah…ah!" she cried as England brushed up against something within her that sent shockwaves through her body.

Recognizing her reaction, England repeated the process, except this time more purposefully; he was rewarded with a plethora of pleasured sounds from his new lover in response.

Soon, the two were making love faster than they thought was possible. England's breaths were ragged and uneven, mixed with groans, pants and growls of ecstasy. Kika could do nothing but cry out in pleasure in between her panting.

Though the experience was amazing, both lovers could feel that it would be coming to an end soon. The friction between Kika's tiny, hot, wet core and Arthur's thick, hard shaft was growing more and more intense by the moment. Her muscles were swelling around him, practically strangling his erection; it was getting so tight that he could barely pump in and out of her anymore.

Kika was losing it; her whole body was ablaze and just begging for the ache in her lower stomach to be released…and almost without warning it was. "Arthur! AAAH!" she cried as the tension in her lower stomach was finally released. She could feel a rush of warm fluid flow from her and bathe her lover's erection as well as moisten their thighs a bit.

"Kika…I'm going to…I'm…aaah….AGH!" he shouted while she cried out in complete ecstasy.

They practically sobbed each other's names as England's thick, hot fluids mixed with Kika's clearer ones inside her. Then that was it….the two were completely spent.

For a while, all that could be heard were the mixed pants and residual moans of the lovers, as England finally pulled out and collapsed next to Kika. She smiled softly, and pulled herself closer to him, resting her head against his bare, slightly sweat-slickened chest.

"Arthur….Arthur Kirkland….I love you so much…" she whispered, kissing his chest lovingly.

England smiled down at his new lover…the one who would be his forever. He shook his head and kissed the top of her head while wrapping an arm around her slender frame. "I love you too my Kika Goodwill. I always have and always will." He yawned. "Let's…rest…" he breathed.

"I can't…flying mint bunny, is being noisy. Can't you hear him?" Kika managed to tease despite her sleepiness.

"Shut it, flying mint bunny!" England snapped, making Kika laugh a bit before finally settling herself into his warmth and drifting off to sleep.

England smiled at his sleeping lover, rubbed her side affectionately, kissed the top of her head….and finally fell asleep too. He loved her so much….

…..SNAP…

A flash of light went off just outside the bedroom's window….and it wasn't a lightning flash.

"Haha, I've got you now Britain! This is blackmail for life dude!" America exclaimed to himself, holding his camera triumphantly. He laughed to himself for a while before taking off away from the house. "But I am happy for you, man….so I'll take it easy on you…for now."

No matter what trouble America would cause in the future, it would never be greater than the amount of happiness in store for Kika Goodwill and her Arthur Kirkland….

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: **I really hope you liked it! I actually had quite a bit of fun writing this…especially because I just freaking love flying mint bunny XD I also hope you didn't mind me throwing a little bit of Emma and Feliciano in there to move the story along. I always take requests so if you ever have another then let me know! :D ciao!


End file.
